


The Great Divide

by teamchasez



Category: Backstreet Boys, JC Chasez - Fandom, Lance Bass - Fandom, NSYNC, Nick Carter - Fandom, Pop Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's world is rocked when she and her longtime boyfriend, Nick Carter break up. Nick's actions following their split further rock Rachel's world. Will they be able to find their way back together or will their relationship permanently end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rachel Bass heard the low click sound and the handle of her hotel room door being pushed down. She burrowed deeper into her covers as the door opened. If it was housekeeping, she hoped they'd see the mound in the bed, bid their apologies and leave. Leave her to die a slow and painful death.

'Housekeeping usually announced themselves by knocking and saying who they were.' Her head told her, but she paid no attention. She wasn't in the mood to hear what her head had to say. Right now the only thing she was paying attention to was the pain in heart. It was sharp and fierce. It brought her to screams and gut wrenching sobs. It made her realize if this was what it was like on the other side, she didn't want to live.

_'Could be a thief_.' That nearly brought her to laughter. But laughter was something foreign to her. She hadn't laughed in days; hadn't cracked a smile. 'Not true. You smiled at the lady at the desk when you checked in.'

_'That was a fake. I didn't want to come off as a bitch.'_ Even then, that was a pitiful excuse for a smile. Her lips barely curved and it never reached her eyes.

_'Maybe it's a serial killer who targets unsuspecting women in hotels. Breaks into their hotel rooms, rapes and murders them. Then to add injury to insult, robs them.'_

'Why do you care? You want to die anyway.'

'I'd rather not be raped and tortured before hand. I'd like it to be as painless as possible because really... I don't do pain.' Which, in her current state, was obvious.

_'You watch too much Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. So? Thief?'_

'Jokes on them. There is nothing in the room to steal.' That was the truth. She had the clothes on her back, phone, car keys and purse.

_'Credit cards. Your car.'_

'Wouldn't be worth it. Car's almost out of gas anyway. Credit card, bank card are probably already shut off anyway.' A sob escaped at the thought. It's been days. No way would her cards still work. They had to be shut off. If that was the case, how in the world was she going to pay for the hotel room she was lingering in? How embarrassing would it be to have her card returned to her because it was declined? How was she going to foot the bill for the room, the room service? _'Never mind. I hope it is someone that's gonna kill me. Make it quick. Put me out of my misery.... I can read your mind baby you're not in it. We're not where we used to be.'_

She slammed her thoughts shut as the song lyrics popped into her mind. The last thing she wanted in her head were boy band lyrics. It was easier said than done though. Over the last few days those were the only songs in her head. Songs that she's heard a hundred times over for over half her life. They weren't something she could just easily forget. 

The air in the room shifted. She heard the door click shut and feet shuffle on the carpet. She clenched her eyes shut and tightened her fists in the comforter. She wondered if God would consider this a form of suicide. Sure she didn't kill herself, but she's laying here willing it to happen. _'Dear God, forgive me.'_

The bed depressed on either side of her prone body and she bit her lip in effort to try to stop a whimper from escaping. _'Two people! This wasn't in the deal!'_ Her mind shouted. Now her mind definitely shot to all those episodes of Law and Order: SVU she watched all the time. Every thing was quiet. Not a word was spoken. She held her breath, pretending to be asleep. _'Maybe they'll realize it's not worth it. I'm not worth it.'_

'You could always scream.'

'Yeah because screaming always works.' It was hard not to roll your eyes at the thought. _'Screaming is usually what happens in horror films before you're sliced to pieces.'_

'You could jump up right now, surprise 'em and make a run for it. You could make it to the door easily.'

She wasn't so sure about that. She wasn't feeling very strong at the moment to propel herself out of bed to make a break for the door. For the past three days she's done nothing but lie in bed crying into her pillow; rousing herself only to order room service. If she jumped out of bed right now, she was liable to fall flat on her face before she even reached the door. That was if she didn't get tangled up in the linens first.

_'Just lay here and let them kill you then. It's not like you got anything going for you right now anyway. No job, no house, more than likely no money. And no man.'_ Tears welled in her eyes and she clenched them tighter. She felt a tear slid down her cheek and she choked back a sob. A whimper escaped. Once one escaped, she lost the battle. Tears poured down her cheeks. She tightened her hold on the blanket and clutched it tighter to her chest. By now whoever was in her room, knew she was awake. She didn't care anymore. She just waited for the inevitable. 

What came next surprised her. No one roughly grabbed her and held her down or stuck a knife to her throat. The bed shift in front of her and the next thing she knew she was being gathered in arms and pulled against a chest. With her nose pressed against a soft cotton shirt she caught a familiar scent. A small cry escaped as she pressed her face against the hard chest.

"Shh..." Lance Bass hugged his twin sister in his arms as she cried. He spent the last two days trying to track her down after she was a no show on his radio show along with Nick Carter - her boyfriend. They didn't show. They didn't call. They didn't answer his phone calls, his texts, his tweets. It was pure luck that led him to this hotel where he had been able to get a key card to his sister's room out of the woman at the front desk. Lifting his eyes he met the worried blue eyes of his boyfriend, JC Chasez. It helped that the woman at the front desk thought JC was sex on a stick. He had to agree with her.

"Lance..." she whimpered, her voice cracking.

"Shhh, it's okay," Lance whispered. He pressed a kiss to the top of her blonde hair. There were thousands of questions running through his head. Why she disappeared? Why was she holed up in a hotel? Why was she not answering her phone? Where was Nick?

JC could feel his heart breaking as he listened to Rachel's cries. He had considered Rachel his sister from almost the first time he had met Lance's twin. They had a close relationship stemming from his own relationship with Lance. He shifted on the bed, turning around and bringing his legs up on the bed so he was lying down behind her. Leaning on his elbow he placed a hand on her back.

Rachel felt the movement behind her and the touch of a comforting hand. She didn't have to look to know who was behind her. JC. She lifted her hand and reached behind her. She grasped JC's hand and pulled his arm around her. The movement brought him closer to her. She kept her fingers entwined with his as she rested their arms on Lance's chest.

"Talk to me Rachel," Lance spoke when Rachel's cries finally quieted down. His t-shirt was damp with her tears. The only sound in the room was the occasional sniffle from his sister. "What happened?"

Rachel felt the tears built in her eyes in again at Lance's question. The hurt was brought back up already. Who was she kidding? The hurt never left. It stayed stagnate in her heart; a pressure weighing down on her sometimes making it hard to breath. She felt Lance hold her tighter against him and JC tighten his arm around her. She took a deep breath, the breaths wavering as she exhaled. "Nick..." She swallowed roughly as a whole new set of tears rolled down her cheeks, further dampening Lance's shirt. "Nick and I... broke up."

Lance's eyes widened at his sister's words. He held her tighter than he thought possible as she started crying again. His eyes met JC's above Rachel's body and he saw his boyfriend's expression matched his. The brunette was stunned as well. In the back of his mind, he knew this would have to have been the event that would send his sister hiding out in a hotel and a crying mess. He didn't want to believe it though. Rachel and Nick had a solid relationship. 

They started dating in 2003 going through an on-again, off-again relationship. Their breakups usually ended up being about Nick's drug and alcohol use. In 2008, things turned around. Nick got clean and their on-again, off-again became permanently on. Lance always considered him and Rachel two of the luckiest people on the planet. They each found the one they were meant to spend forever with. Out of the billions of people in the world they were able to find their soul mates.

During the earlier years, when they would break up, Rachel never acted like this. She was always more angry than sad. Lance knew it was from the fact that Rachel was worried about the path Nick was on. She wanted so bad to help him, but if Nick didn't want to get help, anything Rachel said was fruitless. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) Rachel was always drawn back to Nick and they'd subsequently try again. They were connected on a deeper level than most married couples. It was the same with he and JC. 

They had found each other at a young age. At the tender age of seventeen, Lance knew JC was for him and it scared him out of his mind. He didn't know if JC was gay. Aside from Rachel, he was buried so deep in the closet, he didn't know if he'd ever find his way out. Being from Mississippi you aren't gay. You just aren't. Not to mention, he was in a singing group with four other guys and they were trying to make it a career. Being gay in the nineties didn't sell.

So he repressed his feelings for his band mate. Never once did he let on that he felt anything more than a close friendship. The last thing he wanted was to be questioned by his friends and someone ruining their friendships. He'd rather have JC has one of his best friends than nothing at all. When the group took a hiatus for his trip to Russia, he realized just how much he loved JC. All it took was not being able to be around him every day. For the past nine years, they had with each other day in and day out. Then it was just him. In a foreign country. All alone.

He'd never been so scared when he returned from Star City unable to hold his feelings in any longer. The temporary hiatus had turned into a permanent one thanks to Justin wanting to continue with his solo career. That had been his time. No longer was he going to be around JC 24/7. No longer was the career of four guys in his hands. If when he told JC his feelings and JC didn't reciprocate then they wouldn't have to share a tour bus or a stage. There would be no awkwardness and pretending the conversation didn't happen. The remaining three guys wouldn't be caught in the middle.

"Rachel," Lance spoke softly. "You guys have broken up before..."

"No," Rachel spoke into his chest, shaking her head. "Not like this. Never like this. This time it's permanent," her voice broke on the last word. More pain entered her chest in the space where her heart had resided.

"Come on now." JC used the arm Rachel had to tighten her against his chest in as good of a hug as he could provide from the position they were in. "You guys have had a rock-hard relationship for five years. One fight is not going to ruin that."

"JC's right," Lance whispered. "One fight is not going to end a five year relationship. You guys are too good for that. Go and talk to him because I'm sure he's worried about you." He frowned as he thought of his words.

"How many worried phone calls did you get from Nick asking where I was? He doesn't care where I am. Besides, he went out on tour yesterday. I'm the last thing on his mind."

"Bullshit," Lance said vehemently. "Don't be like that. You don't just turn off your feelings for a nine year relationship in a matter of days."

"I know," she whispered as her gaze blurred, eyes filling with tears again. "Trust me. It would be easier if I could."

"What happened?" JC asked. He wished he could fix everything right now. He hated seeing Rachel like this. "Do we need to kick his ass?" That brought a small, short lived giggled to the woman trapped between him and Lance.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "It's my fault. Maybe that's why it hurts so much," she whispered.

Lance kissed the top of Rachel's head again. "Sorry Sis, I think it would hurt just the same no matter whose fault it was."

"So we're kicking your ass," JC said. "Because now we aren't allowed to play with Nick anymore."

A snort escaped Rachel. It was as close to a laugh as she could muster. "I don't know why I couldn't get over it. Why I couldn't shake it? If I had... this wouldn't have happened."

"What Rachel? You need to fill in the blanks."

"I'm not a jealous person. I'm not. I've never been," Rachel started. "I just don't see wasting my energy or time and adding unnecessary drama to my life. There are always a lot of women around Nick. You guys know how it goes. It wasn't going to change. They will always be around him. Professing their love, their desire to have his child, hitting on him, giving him their phone numbers. I just laugh it off because hell, he is hot and I can see where they are coming from. But I know that I have nothing to worry about."

"You don't," Lance added. Nick loved his sister like no other. Lance knew from the way Nick would stare at his sister, a small smile on his face, his eyes full of love. The way Nick's face would change when he talked about her or spotted her when she walked into a room. Being a man in love, it was easy to spot another man in love. And Nick was head over heels in love with his sister. No other woman existed to him.

"I know!" Rachel said angrily. "But I couldn't stop it. Every time I saw her, every time she called or text I can't explain it. I turned into the nagging female who question every little move and conversation. I hate myself for it. I couldn't stop. I just continued to nag and push and find things there that weren't there. Eventually..." more tears splashed down her cheek. "Jesus what have I done?"

As Lance continued to hold his crying sister he tried to work through what she had just told him. It all boiled down to his sister being jealous of someone. Who? Who would his sister be jealous... he stiffened. "This doesn't have anything to do with Erica does it?" When he felt his sister tense at the name he closed his eyes. "Rachel..."

Rachel tried to move away from her brother but she was effectively trapped in his arms and with JC behind her she couldn't go anywhere. She held herself tense in their holds waiting for round two of Lance laughing off her claims. 

"I'm sorry Rachel," Lance said. "I shouldn't have brushed off your worries a few weeks ago."

"No one else believed me, why should you."

That hurt. Lance felt Rachel's words hit even the furthest corners of his heart. This was his sister - his twin sister. He should have believed her no matter what. He should have been in her corner even if her argument was the sky is green and the grass is blue. He should have been helping her through the issues she had with one the Backstreet Boys' assistant who was part of the newly formed K-BAHN label. At the time he thought it was funny. He wasn't laughing now.

"Tell us now," JC spoke. He hadn't been too receptive of Rachel's claims either. With the way his hand was laying on Lance's chest, fingers still entwined with Rachel's, he was able to brush his pinky over Lance's t-shirt, caressing his lover's chest. It was the only type of comfort he could give Lance at the moment. When Lance's eyes flickered over to his, JC sent him a half smile.

"What does it matter?" Rachel broke her hold on JC, using that hand to wipe away tears. "It's too late now."

"So you're just going to give up on a nine year relationship? This doesn't have to be the end of it. You had a fight, no one did anything stupid-- You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Only if what I said counts."

That brought a smile to Lance's face. "Talk to Nick, Rachel. He loves you. He'll forgive you and you'll move past this."

"The only way that will happen is if Erica suddenly moves to Guam. Because seriously, there is something about her... I just... I will never be fine with her working with Nick. I just can't."

Lance bit back a sigh. "Well come on. I don't know why you came to a hotel instead of coming to our place but you don't have to stay here."

"I wanted to suffer in silence without someone asking if I was okay every five minutes. Slap up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and no one bothers you."

"You can slap one on the door at the house. I can't guarantee anyone will listen to it but you're more than welcome to try."

"Just leave me here to die."

"Sorry Sis, no can do. Do you know how mad Mom and Dad would be with me if I let you die? Besides, I'm sort of attached to you."

"And you promised me if Lance and I didn't work out, you'd take his place. If you die, I'd be left without options. I'd end up all alone writing sappy, depressing love songs and singing boy band songs. You don't want that to happen do you?"

"How depressing?" Rachel mumbled against Lance's chest.

"Your dog died and your girlfriend left you sad."

"Come on Sis, don't subject that on the rest of the world," Lance spoke, a smile teasing his lips. "Because you know lyrics are already going through his head."

A giggle escaped before she was able to stop it. She had no doubt JC's mind was already working on such a song. "But I'm not done crying or hating myself. I'm still not sure that I don't want to die yet."

"I know," Lance squeezed her in his arms again. "You can figure it all out at the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Man..." Lance plopped down on the couch later that night next to JC. He was completely worn out. After dragging Rachel from the hotel he talked her into shower and freshening up, loaning her a t-shirt and sweatpants from his drawer. He sent JC to the house she shared with Nick to pack a bag and to gather some things she might need. Rachel had taken the longest shower known to man and he was pretty sure water wasn't the only thing going down the drain. He had no doubt she was crying.

"I still can't believe this happened," JC wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulders and drew him closer to him. "The whole time I was over at their house I kept looking for something that would fix this or clue me in on the joke."

"Worst joke ever."

"I agree." JC leaned his head against Lance's. He shifted allowing Lance to work his arm behind him, settling it around his waist. Lance's fingers caressed at JC's t-shirt until the material shifted and he was able to touch warm skin. "We have been dating roughly the same amount of time. Minus all their breakups earlier."

Lance hummed in agreement. "Almost ten years. That's a lot in this business."

"It is." Relationships didn't last in the entertainment industry. Making it anywhere between three to five years was considered long term. Most fizzled out after a year. A lot didn't even make it to that point. He always considered himself lucky with each passing year he and Lance where still together; still together and just as in love as they had been when their relationship first started. "It's scary."

"What is?"

"Rachel and Nick breaking up. I never saw them breaking up not after Nick got his head on straight."

"Me neither," Lance continued to stroke the warm skin at JC's waist. He moved his thumb back and forth; the skim smooth beneath his touch.

"It scares me because if they can't make it, who is to say we will. I mean, they are us."

"JC..." Lance sat staring at his boyfriend's profile. His heart pounded in his chest. It took a couple minutes before JC finally turned his head to look at him. "Who's to say we won't break up? Me. I'd like to think I have a pretty big vote in the matter. Rachel and Nick aren't us. We are us. We are JC and Lance; Lance and JC. Bassez." He watched as JC smiled at the term coined in the media back when giving monikers to celeb couples was cool. "My life is so wrapped up with yours that I don't even know if we can separate them. I don't even want to find out what would be left of me then. My life would be pretty empty without you."

JC leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lance's. He raised his hand to Lance's cheek feeling the rough stubble against his palm. He brushed Lance's cheek with his fingers before burying his fingers in Lance's blonde hair. Cupping the back of his head, JC was able to control Lance's head as he settled into a kiss. "You are right though," he whispered giving Lance's lips one final brush against before he pulled Lance into his arms as they leaned back against the couch once more. "My life would be empty without you too."

Lance reached across his body and grasped JC's hand. "JC this part of the conversation is pointless. I love you. Just because Rachel and Nick are having issues doesn't mean we're going to have issues."

"I know," JC smiled softly. "I just liken them to us. They've been together for a long time. Like us. Nick comes from the same background as us. Rachel sort of did too being around us."

"Yeah but Nick never harbored a crush on a band mate. That I know of anyway. He never worried himself to the point of sickness over the decision to tell his best friend he was in love with him. He never has been so scared when the time came to reveal this secret that he could barely talk; for sure he was ruining a friendship."

JC raised their entwined hands to Lance's jaw. He turned Lance's head, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "You had no reason to be scared. I felt the same way."

"I know that now," Lance smiled against JC's lips before he kissed JC this time. "But at the time I had no idea which would have been nice to know going in. I wouldn't have been so nervous."

"I think it turned out okay," JC murmured.

"More than okay," Lance closed the distance between him and JC.

"What are we going to do about Rachel and Nick?" JC asked once the kiss ended. He shifted closer to Lance, snuggling into his side when Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know." Lance sighed. "We know how Rachel is reacting. I wonder how Nick is."

"Ask one of the guys. Probably get a better response - at least a more truthful one - out of one of them than Nick."

"True. Nick probably wouldn't answer me anyway." Lance leaned forward and grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table before retuning to his spot. He pulled JC closer to him as they re-situated themselves. He unlocked his phone and pulled up his text messages to send a message to AJ.

 _'Hey man. How is Nick?'_

"I feel like I'm back in high school," Lance said once the text sent. "Will you find out if so and so likes me?"

JC snorted. "You ever have to do that or make Rachel do it for you?"

"No," Lance laughed. "Maybe I should have done it with you."

"Sent Rachel in to recon information?" JC asked as Lance's phone chimed.

"Yeah. Sent her with a note that said 'Do you like Lance? Check yes or no.'" Lance looked down at the text message from AJ. "He's about to be tied down in bed and beaten with socks filled with bar soap." He read the message out loud to JC. "That sounds... pleasant," he said as AJ text him again. _'Surprised it took you this long to ask.'_

 _'Took us this long to find Rachel.'_ Lance responded.

 _'Shit.'_ AJ replied. _'Is she okay?'_

Lance thought of the scene in the hotel room and the crying jags she collapsed in once they made it back to his house until he was finally able to coax her to bed. _'No. No she's not.'_

_'Nicky's a stubborn asshole. Which we've let him know a lot since yesterday.'_

_'What do you think of Erica?'_

_'Is that what this is about? What a fucking moron!'_

"I hope he's talking about Nick," Lance said and told AJ that.

_'Of course I am! Nicky's a dumbass. We told him that Rachel wasn't the jealous type so there must be something there to just get rid of Erica before it creates a problem. He didn't and here we are. If he survives a week it will be a miracle.'_

"I feel a little better knowing this is affecting him too. Though I was sort of wishing he wasn't functioning."

"Just how much do you want him not to be functioning?" JC asked.

"Huddled in the corner wrapped in a blanket, rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb."

JC giggled. "You've thought this out, huh?"

"Only every time I've had to wipe Rachel's tears. I'd wish him death but that wouldn't help my sister any."

_'Hey man, I have to go. We have the After Party starting up. Let Rachel know we love her. Rochelle tried to call but kept getting voicemail.'_

_'Her phone is dead. She was at a hotel for 3 days with nothing.'_

_'Fucking bastard. I'm gonna kick Carter's ass.'_

"There's something I'd like to do," Lance murmured.

*~*

"How are you holding up?" Rochelle McLean asked the blonde as she took a seat across from her at a trendy restaurant on Sunset Boulevard.

"I've had better days," Rachel sent her friend a half smile. "I can't believe you are here. I thought you'd be on tour with the guys."

"There will be other cities on this tour," Rochelle shrugged. "This was more important. AJ understood."

"They probably can't believe I've made a big deal out of this," she spoke softly fingering the empty wine glass before her.

"No, no," Rochelle reached out, clasping Rachel's hand. "For what it's worth, they are on your side." She squeezed her hand before dropping it as their waiter came up to them offering them the choice of wine for the day. After he filled their glasses and left, Rochelle continued talking. "They understand where you are coming from. AJ was pissed when he heard what happened. Brian isn't too happy either."

"They aren't that mad at Nick are they?" Rachel looked across the table at Rochelle. "I don't want to come between them. This is the last thing they need on a new tour. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No you shouldn't have," Rochelle said firmly. "You had legitimate claims."

"Did I?" Rachel questioned. "Did I really? Erica's never done anything. She's been really nice."

"Rachel, what happened to make you question Erica's motives?"

"I... I don't know," Rachel said honestly. "Just from the moment we first met, she rubbed me the wrong way. She was always nice and helpful but there was something I couldn't place. Something that just...made me jealous. Rochelle, I have never been jealous of any woman I've come across in my entire relationship with Nick and trust me, I've come across a lot."

"Why is that?"

"Because I trusted Nick. Because I love him."

"Then why now? Why this girl?"

"I don't know!" Rachel placed her elbows on the table, dropping her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said in a lowered voice. "I don't know what it is about Erica that tripped my senses but she did. I can't explain it. I still trust Nick. I still love him. That was never in question..."

"You don't trust her." Rochelle supplied.

"No. I don't. I don't trust her at all and it's killing me that I don't know why." She raised her head to look at Rochelle. "Without even doing anything, I let her come between us. A part of me wants to call him right now and apologize. Beg and plead for him to forgive me and take me back."

"Only a part?" Rochelle asked surprised. "Not all of you?"

"Erica's still going to be around. I'm still not going to trust her. She's still going to rub me the wrong way. I'm pretty good about biting my tongue and turning the other cheek, but what happens when I can't do it anymore? And that leads to an even bigger fight than we just had? What if that is the last straw and we are over? Permanently. I've been through break ups with Nick, Rochelle. Multiple times. None of those felt like this one does," she stopped talking long enough to take a sip of her wine.

"How so?" Rochelle asked trying to get everything she could out of Rachel. She needed something, anything to give back to AJ in hopes they can repair their friends' relationship. 

"Those all felt like lovers' spats. We'd fight over drugs and alcohol... Nick... he wasn't Nick. I knew that. Our fights were brought by the person he became when he was stoned or drunk. He'd sober up, we'd get back together and the cycle would start all over again. This time... this time he wasn't drinking; he wasn't stoned. Nick and I were actually fighting. We were yelling at each other and then we were flinging insults. I stormed out of the house. The minute I slammed the door behind me, I didn't feel vindication. I felt heartbreak. My heart..." she felt her eyes fill with tears. "It was the worst pain I have ever felt."

"I'm sorry Rachel," Rochelle quickly rose from her chair and crossed to the other side of the table. She crouched down next to Rachel and drew her into a hug. "Shh... I know it hurts. Nick's gonna realize what an idiot he is. He's going to call you and beg for forgiveness."

"They're so busy with the start of the tour he won't even know I'm not there," Rachel wiped her finger beneath her eyes, removing the tears. "Besides that, my phone isn't working. He'll have to send a smoke signal."

"He notices you're not there; trust me." Rochelle gave Rachel one last hug before retaking her seat. "You two are so much in love, he knows you aren't there. He might not let the others in on what he's feeling but it shows. The guys know he's missing you. He's probably picked up his phone a dozen times throughout the day to call you but his pride won't let him. And if he doesn't know you're missing during the day, at night, when he crawls into a cold, empty bed, he knows."

"Only if he's sleeping alone," she cringed as the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry," she waved her hand in the air. "That was uncalled for. What a bitchy thing for me to say."

"You don't believe that do you?" Rochelle asked, frozen in her seat.

Rachel shook her head. "No. No I don't believe that. That was just me being bitchy. When he goes to sleep at night, I hope he's just as miserable as I am."

"It would serve him right."

"I'm not very good company," Rachel spoke later after their lunch was cleared away and the bill sat on the table.

"You're fine," Rochelle gave Rachel a smile. "I knew you weren't going to be laughing and telling jokes when I called. I invited you to lunch so you could unload and hopefully cheer you up some. I figure being men, gay or not, Lance and JC wouldn't really understand like us women can."

Rachel giggled. "They try. Sometimes I think they humor me other times I think I'm glad Nick's not in town. One more cry and Lance is liable to kill him."

"As a big brother should."

"Apparently I have six of them."

Rochelle smiled. "You do. All you have to do is say the word and they'll give him a beat down."

"I don't want that. I don't even want to do that. This isn't Nick's fault. It's mine. It's my problem. I'm the one with the problem with Erica."

"Yes, but he can try to be understanding. I don't want to hand out dime store relationship advice especially since you and Nick's relationship is eight times longer than mine and AJ's...."

"Your two year relationship right now is better than my nine year relationship," Rachel said and grabbed her wallet from her purse.

"Not better, just different and what do you think you're doing?"

"Paying for lunch." Rachel pulled her bank card from her wallet.

"I don't think so," Rochelle said. "This is my treat. I invited you to lunch. Therefore I am paying."

"And you had to listen to me complain and sit here while I cried in my wine. Please let me pay."

Rochelle sighed. "Fine. But I owe you."

Rachel smiled as she tucked her card in the slot and closed the book. It was immediately whisked away.

"How about I treat to getting our hair and nails done?"

"That is way more than lunch just cost!"

"Who cares. This is what girlfriends do. We have wine at lunch; go for manis and pedis. Get our hair cut and styled and finish off with some retail therapy."

Rachel smiled. She was glad she let Rochelle talk her into going out. It was nice to smile and not feel like she wanted to die. "Alright, but you're only paying for the hair and nails. No retail therapy."

Rochelle smiled and shrugged mysteriously as the waiter came back.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bass," the waiter frowned apologetically. "Your card was declined."

"What!" Rachel looked at him, her heart coming to a stop.

"What are you talking about?" Rochelle questioned.

"I ran it a couple times but it's still coming up declined. I'm sorry."

Rachel felt heat spread across her face. _'He shut off my cards.'_ Her mind screamed. _'How could he do this!'_

_'Well, it is his money. The card goes to his bank account. Not yours. Remember? You don't have a bank account. Those credit cards are probably junk too.'_

The voice in her head made her eyes prick with tears. The waiter was still looking at her waiting. He still needed their bill to be paid. He doesn't care that you were in a monstrous fight with your boyfriend. He doesn't care that he stopped the gravy train. She blinked rapidly and put a scowl on her face. "Damnit," she sighed exasperated. "I had this same problem a couple months ago. My damn card was used to purchase a hotel in North Dakota and a bunch of 1-900 numbers," she rolled her eyes hoping she was convincing. On the inside, she was dying. "I have no idea how they get a hold of my number. Rochelle? Can you? As soon as I call the bank and get this straightened out, I'll pay for the hair and nails."

"S-s-sure," Rochelle shook off her surprise and quickly dug through her purse to retrieve her card. She handed it to the waiter with a smile. "Damn thieves. I had a problem with my bank account last year. Thankfully they didn't steal much." When the waiter walked away armed with her card, she looked at Rachel. She didn't say anything just watched her friend. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears and her hands shook as she took the doormat card from the table and stuck it back in her purse. Rachel refused to meet her eyes. "Hey," she said softly.

"Please don't," Rachel whispered. "If you say something, I'm likely to start bawling right here in front of everyone. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is." Her plea must have worked because Rochelle didn't say anything. She could feel her friend's eyes on her but she kept her eyes downcast.

 _'Nick shut off my card. He shut off my access to his money.'_ She wished a hole would open up beneath her chair and swallow her whole. It would hurt less than finding out Nick was removing her from his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rachel lay in her bed that afternoon staring at the ceiling. The tears had stopped for now, their tracks dry on her cheeks. She was numb. After the embarrassing situation at lunch, she brushed off Rochelle's questions. Her friend wasn't dumb; she knew what had happened. Rachel was thankful she didn't hassle her and let her be. Their day of pampering was called off as well. The last thing Rachel felt like doing was making small talk to a hairdresser especially when she could barely hold her tears at bay.

The tears didn't hold off until she was in the safety of Lance's house. Pulling into the Costco parking lot, she parked in the last spot furthest away from the door and let the tears flow. Gut wrenching sobs that shook her shoulders. The cries echoed off the interior of the vehicle. She was thankful no one happened across her. No way could she brush them off with a 'just needed a good cry' excuse. This wasn't one of those cries.

When the tears finally subsided and she was okay to drive, Rachel made it back to Lance's house. The cry turned out to be a good thing. It was after three and that meant both Lance and JC were in the basement doing Lance's radio show. She was able to walk to her room undetected without having to answer a bunch of questions on why her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed.

The tears may be gone for now. But the pain was still there. Never in her life had she ever felt this munch pain. She always assumed 'heart breaking' was a metaphor but now she knew the truth. Hearts really did break. A lump rose in her throat and she blew out a wavering breath.

_'Time heals a broken heart.'_

Rachel snorted at the thought. How much time? That's what people don't know. Everyone's quick to pass out the adage: time heals all wounds. No one ever said how much time though. Would she be okay tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next year? Her eyes closed and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and rolled down into her hair. Right now she couldn't imagine the hole healing. She couldn't imagine the pieces of her heart being put back together.

She was sure if she tried to put them back together, like some jigsaw puzzle, there would be gaping holes where pieces were missing. There would be pieces missing. You didn't come out of a long term relationship with your whole heart. You left some of it behind. In her case, she left all of it behind. Whether Nick wanted it or not, he was in sole possession of her heart.

 _'Every single piece.'_ She thought as she reached up and wiped another tear that escaped.

She wondered how Nick was and told herself that she shouldn't care. Nick had been in her life for almost ten years; she couldn't make herself not care about him. She would always care about him. She wondered if he was missing her as much as she was missing him. She wondered if he was able to sleep at night or he awoke many times reaching for someone who wasn't there, like she did.

Losing sleep was something Nick couldn't afford to do. Her issue sure came to a head at the wrong time. The last thing Nick needed right now was personal problems not with the brand new tour just opening. His focus should be on the numerous promotional appearances and concentrating on putting on the best performance for the many loyal fans. He didn't need to be distracted. She didn't want fans to be disappointed.

Three tour dates already passed. She missed the opening date in Chicago, Missouri and Ohio. Nick's schedule was firmly planted in her head. She knew today was an off day as they traveled over the border into Canada where they had two shows for their northern friends. There had been an excitement building up for her for this tour.

The short 30-date USA tour only afforded a day off here and there as they moved from one location to another. There was no time for him to pop back into LA and talk to her so they could work their problems out at least not until the tour hit California after Labor Day weekend next month. If she caught the tour when they came back to Canada she was asking to create a scene and that was the last thing she wanted. 

There were only a few options Rachel had. Either she waited until the tour was over in early September before they went to Asia for a couple weeks or she contacted him now.

_'Or you can just let him go.'_

The thought made her breath catch. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to be with him now, stealing a few moments together before the sound check party. Those precious minutes before she turned him over to hundreds of adoring fans. Later tonight, after performing their final encore song _'Larger Than Life'_ , she wanted to wrap him in her arms as soon as he came off stage. Never mind the sweatiness and kiss him congratulations for another successful show.

_'There's probably a congratulatory kiss waiting for him.'_

Rachel quickly shut her mind down. She didn't want to think those thoughts. She didn't want to think of another blonde waiting backstage; blue eyes sparkling with a wide grin. She didn't want to think as the guys ran off stage of her wrapping her arms around Nick. She trusted Nick; she may not trust Erica, but she trusted Nick. He wouldn't do that to her. He would not cheapen their decade long relationship by moving on so quickly.

She propelled herself off the bed and snatched her phone from her purse. Right now it was only useful to play music. It wouldn't connect to the Internet, send or receive texts or make phone calls. She needed to figure out what was wrong with her phone. Once she got it working she was call Nick.

Rachel quietly opened the basement door and slowly made her way down the stairs. She hoped they wouldn't try to con her into being on the show. At any given moment she could break down in tears and no one wanted to hear that on the radio. Gossip tongues would start wagging and that's the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. For the time being, she was certain the gossip rags hadn't caught wind of her relationship woes not that she'd been online since the fight. Lance would have told her if rumors were starting.

Lance spotted her immediately. It helped that his chair faced his basement with his back toward the wall. He could see who came down the stairs at all times. He was surprised that his sister would come down. He knew she was home from her lunch with Rochelle by the dogs going crazy barking, as they always did when something came into the house. He opened his mouth to call her out but the words died on his tongue when she shook her head and put a finger on her lips.

Rachel sighed when Lance didn't understand what she wanted. He finally just waved her over. She moved around the radio set up to behind the desk where Lance sat. The rest of the group talked around them, carrying on the radio show. When she reached Lance, he removed his headphones from one ear allowing her to talk.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked lowly in his ear, hoping it wasn't picked up by the microphone in front of him. "I wanna call about my phone. See why it's not working."

Lance reached for his phone, passing it over to Rachel. Before he let her take the phone he gripped her hand, causing her to look at him. He saw the evidence of fresh tears and frowned. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if she was alright, but he already knew the answer. He squeezed her hand before letting his phone go. 

As he watched her go, he thought about how he needed to think of something to help his sister. He hated seeing her sad. He hated having to wipe her tears and hold her while she cried. He would do it a hundred times over, but he wished he didn't have to. It hurt him when she hurt. When she disappeared from view his eyes met JC's across the table. He could read the questions in his boyfriend's eyes but he didn't have any answers. They both had hoped that lunch with Rochelle would help. Judging by her tear stained face it didn't.

*~*

Rachel didn't move when she felt the couch depress on either side of her. She didn't blink when a hand pressed against her back before moving up and down her spine. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She made no move to brush it away. There should be no more tears left inside of her but she kept surprising herself by being able to cry more.

"What happened?" Lance asked softly. He felt like that was the only question he asked Rachel lately. It was either: what happened, what's wrong or are you okay. He followed Rachel's line of sight to the phone sitting on the table. Her cell phone sat next to his. His eyes narrowed. "Did you call Nick?" At the mention of his name, Rachel whimpered and he pulled her into his arms. _'That fucking bastard,'_ Lance thought as he held his sister. "What did he say to you? I think it's past time I paid him a visit. What the hell is wrong with him?"

Rachel shook her head, lifting it from Lance's chest. "I didn't call him," she whispered. "I was...was going to. After... after I figured out what was wrong with my phone."

"What's wrong with your phone?" JC asked. He scooted closer to Rachel, rubbing a hand on her back, as Lance held her in his arms.

"Nick... He," a fresh batch of tears well in her eyes. Lance's image swam before her. "He shut it off." It looked like her earlier option was coming true except Nick was the one letting her go. "I'm sorry," she jumped up from the couch intending to flee the room.

Lance quickly stood and caught Rachel before she could leave the room. 

"Please Lance..."

Lance felt his heart break at his sister's voice. So small and filled with hurt He would gladly do anything for her at the moment. He cupped her chin, raising her gaze to look at him. It hurt him to see the almost lifeless green eyes staring back at him. They were clouded with tears but they looked bleak and empty. He threaded his hand through her blonde hair, cupping the back of her head. He then pulled her to his chest. She openly sobbed into his chest. There was nothing he could do.

JC watched the scene in front of him, wringing his hands. He felt antsy on his feet. He needed to do something. If he could hit someone it would help him. That surprised him because he wasn't a violent person but he felt the need to punch something, preferably Nick Carter. Seeing Rachel like this made his heart hurt. He hated seeing her in this much pain. He hated what her pain did to Lance. He hated being so helpless.

"Shhh," Lance whispered comforting Rachel. "Tell me what happened?"

"I..." she drew a quivering breath. "He shut off my phone. That's why it's not working."

"What? Why?"

Rachel stared at her brother; his yellow-green eyes so much like her own. "What kind of question is that Lance? It's obvious. He's shutting me out of his life."

"I don't think so Rachel," JC spoke, moving up to the siblings. "There has to be an explanation."

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "Oh there is an explanation." She wiped her tears. "Fine. You don't want to believe that's the case because my phone doesn't work. Today, at lunch with Rochelle, my card was declined. You don't want to believe it with the phone. Believe it with the bank cards."

"Jesus," Lance breathed and hugged his sister to him. "Do you want me to go and beat him up? Me and C can take him."

"Please don't," Rachel whispered. "The last thing I need is for it to get out that my brother and his boyfriend beat up my boyfriend. I've been humiliated enough."

*~*

"You want us to come with you?" Lance asked as he watched Rachel slip into a black jacket JC had grabbed a few days earlier when he made a quick run to Nick and Rachel's house.

"No," Rachel ran her hands beneath her hair, pulling it out from her jacket.

"Are you sure?" JC asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine; really." Rachel sent them a small smile. "I'm just going and grabbing some things. If I'm gonna be staying here for a bit, I'm going to need more than what JC got for me."

"This is what you want to do?"

"No this isn't," Rachel snapped. She pressed her fingers to her forehead, blowing out a breath. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "This isn't what I want. I don't want to be staying with you and JC. I want to be with Nick but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. I know I could stay at the house because he is gone but..." she sighed. "I'll be back soon."

"I hate this," Lance said after the door closed behind Rachel.

"You know it's harder to deal with stuff when you're on tour," JC spoke. "There's so much to do and everyone wants a piece of you."

"Yeah but he hasn't even called her. I get the whole tour thing C. I know how that goes. But he hasn't even made an attempt to call her or even send a text. If he really wanted to, he could fix this."

"Maybe he's waiting on Rachel to make the first move? She hasn't exactly tried to contact him either."

"Why should she?" Lance looked at JC. "Look at what's happened? Highly doubt Nick would be very receptive to a call from Rachel."

"Lance," JC reached out, touching Lance's shoulder. "I'm not looking to start a fight. All I'm saying is maybe he's waiting for her. Trust me; I'm not Nick Carter's biggest fan at the moment either, okay? I hate seeing Rachel like this. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know. It's just, if this was us and I was Rachel, I wouldn't be hiding out and accepting the fact that our relationship was over. Not over a stupid fight. One stupid fight does not make a ten year relationship fall apart."

"So you'd fight for me?" JC asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Damn right I would," Lance's green eyes flashed. "I wouldn't let some blonde haired-blued eyed pretty boy come between us."

"Well, blue eyes just don't do it for me."

"Is that right?" Lance smirked.

"Yeah blue eyes are nice and all but I'm partial to green. Not just any shade of green, mind you. Has to be just the right mix of yellow and green."

"That's pretty specific." Lance took a step closer

"It is," JC murmured, brushing his lips teasingly against Lance's. "It's very rare. So rare in fact I've only seen it on two people. Luckily the other person is a girl."

"Lucky for me," Lance whispered before he pulled JC to him silencing their conversation.

*~*

Rachel pulled into the driveway of the house she shared with Nick. She was going to stay parked in the driveway but hit the garage door opener and drive into the empty spot in the first bay; her designated spot. For some reason she always parked in the first one, while Nick took the second one. There was no reason for it. They probably did it out of habit more than anything.

As the garage door closed behind her, she still sat in the vehicle. She didn't want to start removing her things. Removing her things was almost like admitting it was over. Admitting it was over wasn't something she wanted to do. But she had to face the facts. Nick shut off her cell phone and shut off her bank card. If that wasn't a tell tale sign she didn't know what was.

What she needed to do was call him. If she did that she would find out once and for all if they were truly over. That was a double edged sword because she would find out once and for all if they were truly over. There was still a chance that Nick shut off her phone and bank card in anger right after their fight. Then the tour happened and he'd forgotten. But there was still that chance that he knew what he was doing and he was done with her. She didn't want to find out the second part. Right now she could pretend it wasn't real.

She removed her keys from the ignition and climbed from the vehicle. Walking around the front of the vehicle she made her way to the door that led into the house. With her key already drawn she inserted into the hole and turned. At least she tried to. The key wouldn't budge. 

"What the..." she said and removed they key. She looked at the key in her hand thinking it was the wrong one. There weren't very many keys on her key ring to get mixed up. She had the house key, Lance's house, their place in Florida, her car key and Nick's. But she had the right one. She wiped her fingers against the key and tried it again.

Nothing. 

The key wouldn't even turn in the lock. Reality of what happened set in. Nick changed the locks on their house. When removing someone from their life, Nick performed the trifecta. First he took her cell phone. Next he took his money and now he took the house. 

"How can he do this?" Rachel whispered staring at her useless key in the doorknob. "Why would he do this?" She didn't know his thinking. They had a fight and Nick was reacting as if she did something drastic like cheated on him or something. There was no reason to do any of this to her. If he wanted her out of the house all he had to do was tell her. She would have packed up her things and left. But this...

She messed up bad.

Rachel tried to hold off the tears. She didn't need to cry right now. She needed to get in the house and gather some of her things. She couldn't live off the minimal stuff JC grabbed for her. _'Hmm,'_ she thought. _'The key worked for JC earlier.'_ That meant Nick had the locks changed after he went on tour. Not that it mattered when it did it, just that he did it.

Opening the passenger side door to her vehicle she reached for her wallet inside her purse. "Looks like you're useful for something," she said holding up the useless bank card. "Let's see if I remember how to do this."

She only did this one time and Nick was watching over her shoulder while she was slipping the thin piece of plastic between the door and the jam. They had only ever locked themselves out once back when they first bought the house. It was the whole reason the door in the garage only had a simple doorknob and not a dead bolt. Just in case they ever needed to break in, the door in the garage was their way in. 

It also meant that actual thieves could easily break in. Nick informed her they'd have to break in the garage first which is much more noticeable then breaking in through the door. If they happened to make it that far, that was what the alarm was for.

Which was now beeping as she finally got the door open. There was a key pad next to the door and one next to the front door. She had little time to enter the code before the alarm started blaring. After tapping out the four digit code and the beeping still didn't stop was when she started to get scared. _'He changed the code!'_ Her mind screamed when the second time she entered the code didn't work either. _'No! No! No!'_

Her palms started to get sweaty as she tried to think of the numbers Nick would have chosen. As she entered his birthday and then Leslie's, she tried to remember how many times she had to enter the code before....

She cringed the alarm blared. It was too late. There was nothing she could do. The alarm was tripped. Right now the company was calling the police and soon there would be a police car dispatched to the house. She had no phone to call Nick to tell him she tripped the alarm to give her the okay. Leaving would only make matters worse. She wasn't a criminal. This was her place of residency! The address was still on her license. All of her things were still in the house. This was everything she told the officer when they showed up.

"I live here," she put on a friendly smile to the two officers. "My driver's license is in my car in the garage. I can get it or one of you can. It's on the purse in the passenger seat. We just changed the code and for the life of me I can not remember it at all." It was a fib (only a small one) but they didn't need to know that.

"I'll get it," Officer Jones said as he pointed to the chair at the bar in the kitchen. "Sit down and don't move."

Rachel took a seat at the bar. There was a stack of mail, courtesy of the lady who came to clean their house while they were on tour, on the counter. She fought the urge to go through it. Some of it was probably hers anyway. "This is really embarrassing."

"I know," Officer Latham smiled softly. "I know who you are, and so does my partner. But we still have to verify your identity."

"I understand," she was happy to have a female officer respond. It put her at ease. "I will never live this down. If only I had my phone to get the call from the company and confirm it's me you guys wouldn't have wasted a trip. Of all the times to leave it behind, huh?"

"I know what you mean. I can't go anywhere without my phone," Officer Latham looked up when her partner walked back in with Rachel's wallet.

"Looks like you are who you say you are," Officer Jones said, looking down at the driver's license and back to the blonde. "I just need to make a couple phone calls; get this cleared up and we'll be on our way."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled appreciatively.

"Your brother broke my heart when he came out as gay," Officer Latham spoke when Jones stepped out of the room again. She gasped and covered her mouth. A blush swept across her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Rachel laughed her first laugh in days it felt like. "Don't worry about. I hear that all the time. So does Lance."

"I know, but I shouldn't have just blurted that out there like that."

"A lot of hearts were broken by both JC and Lance."

"Oh yeah," Latham nodded. "They did. They look so right together thought. So happy and adorable."

Rachel laughed again. "They are happy; very happy together." Her laughter died and the smile fell from her face when Officer Jones stepped back in. Gone was the easy going attitude on his face. His face was now pulled into a scowl as he looked at her. "What's going on?"

"We're going to have to take you in. Stand up," he said reaching for his handcuffs.

"What?" Rachel gasped. She looked from Jones' face to Latham's. The smile was gone from hers as well. "I-I don't understand?"

"Rachel Bass you are under the arrest for breaking and entering and trespassing," Officer Jones started.

"Trespassing!" Rachel gasped. Jones' voice felt so far away as he read her her Miranda Rights. Tears slid down her cheeks as she stood from the chair and turned around. She flinched hearing the handcuffs lock around her wrists.

As she was led outside and placed in the back of the police car, she realized that she hadn't been humiliated enough. What JC and Lance would have done to Nick wouldn't top the humiliation she felt right now.

Nick had her arrested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The minute Rachel entered the police station, she clammed up. The last thing she needed was for her to say something that would be twisted around and then used against her.

_'You've been watching too much Law and Order.'_

That was probably the case. In hindsight she probably should have left the house when she realized the locks had been changed and just called Nick requesting to get her things. Breaking in hadn't been the smartest thing for her to do. If only she had figured the alarm code being changed. If she had thought about the alarm before she opened the door, she wouldn't have broken in.

It wouldn't be long now before the news of her arrest made it into the gossip rags, sites like PerezHilton.com and TMZ. Everyone would pick up the news that Rachel Bass had been arrested for breaking and entering and trespassing on her own house. That would start all the rumors about how her relationship with Nick was over. 

_'They aren't rumors if they are true.'_

She sighed and leaned back against the concrete wall of the holding cell she was in. Sometimes she hated the voice in her head. It wasn't very positive. Then again, nothing about this week had a positive vibe about it. There were still traces on her fingers from the ink when she was fingerprinted. When they took her picture, she couldn't decide whether she should smile or not. She ended up just zoning out and blanking her features. She was sure the photograph looked like she was stoned. Any mug shot she had seen ever looked good. Hers would just add to it.

_'Your mother will be so proud.'_

A lone tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. She made no move to brush it away, allowing it to continue its track all the way down to her jaw before it dropped in her lap. _'Why don't you give me some good advice? Trust me; I know my Mom will be less than thrilled when she learns about this.'_

_'You can use your experience in jail to write a TV show.'_

_'That's already been done and I'm not sleeping with a woman no matter what.'_

_'Just hire the best lawyer and get this knocked down to probation and you won't have to do any hard time.'_

Rachel snorted softly. _'Hire a lawyer with what money?'_ She didn't even have a lawyer. If she ever needed something, she used Nick's. She didn't think she could do that in this case. She needed to call Lance. That was a phone call she didn't want to make but it had to be done. Standing up from the bench in the holding cell, she crossed to the bars. "Excuse me," she called to the officer sitting at the desk closest to her. "May I have my phone call now?"

"Yeah, just a minute," the officer kept his back to her as he finished filling out a report in front of him. When he was finished he swiveled around and stood. He unlocked the cell door and pushed it open motioning for Rachel to come out with his fingers.

"Thank you," she said when he pointed her to the phone she was to use. The call went collect because after all, why should the police department pay for the phone call.

"Who makes a collect call nowadays?"

Rachel sighed when she heard the teasing in Lance's phone. Apparently the caller ID didn't show what she thought it would. If it came up 'JAIL' in big block letters, she was sure Lance wouldn't be in a teasing mood. "You remember how I said I couldn't be more humiliated?"

"Yes," Lance said slowly. "What happened?" His question drew stares from JC, Drew and Lisa. He had thirty minutes before his radio show started and they were all gathered in his kitchen.

"I need you to come bail me out of jail," Rachel cringed when she heard the shout.

"What do you mean 'bail you out of jail'?" Lance started pacing. "If this is some kind of joke..."

"It's no joke Lance. If you want to speak to an officer, he's standing right next to me telling me to hurry up..."

"Jesus," he rubbed a hand over his face then back through his hair. "What happened?"

"I told you Lance," she closed her eyes and took a breath. "He's removing me from his life. Just please come and get me before I end up cast on Orange is The New Black." 

"What happened?" JC asked as soon as Lance was off the phone. He looked briefly at Lisa and Drew before looking back at Lance. He wasn't sure what they knew yet, but it was too late now. "What do you mean bail Rachel out of jail?"

"Just what it means," Lance huffed shaking his head. "I don't know what she did but I think Nick took the final step of removing her from his life."

"Nick had her arrested?" Lisa asked, her eyes widening.

"Damnit, I knew I should have gone with her." Lance looked at his friends. "I need you guys to hold down the radio show. Can you do it?"

"Of course," Drew said. He had taken over the radio show plenty of times. The show was never the same without Lance, but they always got through it. "With just Lisa and me, we'll have Sam and Monica chime in more."

"JC will be here too."

"You want me to stay?" JC asked in surprise.

"Yeah I just... I need you here with the show."

"Okay."

"Look, I just..."

"Hey," JC stepped forward, taking Lance's hand. He squeezed it. "I understand. Just go get Rachel." He kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I feel like I've missed a lot." Drew said when Lance left.

"You have no idea," JC sighed.

*~*

"I'm tired of crying," she said softly curling herself up in the passenger seat. She leaned her head against the window. "Just when I think there are no more tears left inside of me I surprise myself. I'm tired Lance. I can't sleep because I'm crying and I cry because I can't sleep. I can't turn my mind off. It just swirls down this dark path of thoughts and emotions tangling together. I laughed for the first time in days today and even that felt foreign."

"What happened, Rachel?" Lance asked as he pulled out into traffic after leaving the police station. "I know what the police told me, but I want to hear it from you. I don't want their version."

"Our versions are pretty much the same except mine's a little more emotional. Take out the emotion from my story and you got theirs."

At the red light, Lance clenched his eyes shit and gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to reign in his emotions. The anger he felt for Nick was getting out of control. He could barely contain it. Never in his life had he ever felt so much anger and hate toward one person. It was hard for him considering how long Nick had been a part of his life. They were really like brothers.

"I got to our...Nick's house. Opened the garage door and pulled in. I didn't want to be bothered I guess in case someone saw my vehicle out front. I went to open the door and my key wouldn't work. He changed the locks. And before you ask, yes I did think about leaving but I wanted to gather my things. Changing the locks is pretty obvious that he didn't want me there anymore. So I thought I'd just grab some of my things to hold me over until he got back into town and I'd get the rest."

"So you broke in." Lance said flatly.

"Broke into my own place, yeah. Trust me, I'm regretting that now. Because as soon as the alarm started beeping and I couldn't turn it off... It didn't don on me that the code would be changed with the locks. If it had, I wouldn't have broken in."

"What did you tell the cops?"

"Nothing. They caught me in the house and I wasn't supposed to be. That's pretty damning in itself. I didn't need to add anything do it."

"How did they know you weren't supposed to be there?"

"I thought they were going to let me go. They checked my driver's license saw that it was my address. I just gave them a line about having the code just changed and I forgot it. Which I'm sure will be frowned upon. Everyone was okay until Officer Jones had to make some calls and get it all straightened out. It was then it all went downhill. Between the officer, the alarm company and Nick they decided that I wasn't allowed being there."

"That bastard..."

"Yeah..." Rachel sighed, a tear slid from her eye again. It was a common occurrence this week. "But I still love him."

"Can I borrow your phone?" Rachel asked as they walked to the front door of Lance's house.

"Are you going to call Nick?'

"I think he's said enough," Rachel said quietly. "I'm not sure we have anything left to say to each other."

Lance frowned. There was so much he wanted to say but he didn't know how. He could see where Rachel was coming from. What could she say to Nick after everything that's happened the past week? He obviously made himself clear where he stands on their relationship. 'A very shitty way of making himself clear,' he thought.

"Here," he removed his phone from his pocket and handed it to his sister. He watched her walk up the stairs already scrolling the screen with her thumb. He wondered what she was doing. Without giving it much thought, he followed quietly behind her.

"Momma?" His sister's voice cracked and he heard her start crying as she reverted back to the name they called their mother when they were little. "Yeah it's me...I wanna come home."

Lance leaned against the wall outside his sister's door. His own tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to his sister cry to their mother.

*~*

"Sweetie," Diane held open her arms when she spotted her daughter enter the terminal at the Jackson-Evers International Airport. She folded Rachel in a hug, holding her tightly. Passengers departed around them, most paying them no attention. It wasn't unheard of to see people hugging in airports, even crying. "Shhh," she whispered comforting her daughter.

"I'm falling apart," Rachel drew back. "I couldn't even make it home before I became a crying mess."

"It's okay," Diane couldn't help her herself, she reached up and wiped her daughter's tears away. "I haven't dried your tears in a long time."

"Trust me, with the way the water works keep popping up, your fingers will turn into prunes by tomorrow."

Diane smiled. "Come on; let's get your bag and you can tell me everything that happened starting from the beginning."

"Like you weren't on the phone with Lance last night finding everything out," Rachel felt a small smile teasing at her lips.

"Well now I want to hear it from you."

"I'll end up crying the whole time," Rachel said as they made it to baggage claim just as the belt kicked on and luggage started appearing. When she spotted the duffle bag she borrowed from Lance, she grabbed it quickly, shouldering the strap.

"That's okay."

"Is Daddy home?" Rachel asked as she climbed in her mother's car.

"I told him to make himself scarce until dinner time," Diane checked her mirrors before backing out of the parking spot. She stopped at the teller and paid the minimal fee for parking and within minutes they were on Interstate 20 heading toward Clinton. "Alright Sweetie; spill."

"Nick and I broke up." 

Diane sent her daughter a sideways look. "I know there is more than that."

"A lot more. I just want to rewind this week and start over. I keep thinking that it can't get any worse and then it does. I'm just waiting to see what will happen next."

"Stacy said Leighton doesn't want to go to the concert anymore," Diane said as she exited off the Interstate.

"Oh... I forgot they were playing here. I-I should have stayed in California a couple more days," a pang shot through her heart. Nick was three hours away in Tupelo. Tomorrow, he'd be in Tuscaloosa; even closer. "Why doesn't Leighton want to go to the concert??" She asked softly. When the finalized tour dates came out, she got tickets to the closet concert for her niece, Stacy, and her mother. She knew they would enjoy the concert and she would be able to spend some time with them.

"Leighton," Diane smiled as she thought of her lone granddaughter, "overheard Stacy and I talking. She's pretty mad at Nick for making you cry. So she told Stacy that since Nick was being mean and made you cry she wasn't going to go to his concert. He'd have to do without her."

"She's something else," Rachel spoke as Diane pulled into the house Rachel grew up in. She climbed from the car and grabbed her bad from the backseat. It was much quieter in Clinton, Mississippi compared to Los Angeles. She could hear birds chirping and smell freshly cut grass. "It feels good to be home."

Diane watched her daughter sadly as she walked around the living room looking at everything, taking it all in. Her heart ached for her youngest child. She missed her daughter's smile and laugh. If she could, she would give anything to take her daughter's hurt away but it didn't work like that. All she could do was be there for Rachel, let her know that she was loved and believe it or not it did get easier and she would be happy again. Though she'd still like to drive to Tupelo and box Nick's ears in for what he did and was still doing to Rachel.

She just didn't understand why Nick was doing this. There were some instances where Nick's actions were warranted. In some bad relationships, you had to cut ties quick. You had to protect yourself. You had to turn off the credit cards and change the locks or else you were asking for trouble. With her daughter, she knew that wasn't the case.

Diane loved Nick like a son. She considered him a son, part of the family. No one could date one of her children for ten years and not be part of the family. She wasn't too fond of him at the beginning but she had seen enough of the real Nick through the alcohol and drugs to know that he was a good man and loved her daughter. Sobering up and getting clean, turning his life around just proved it.

Rachel was so happy, so in love with him. It made Diane happy to know that all three of her children had found the one they were meant to be with. All three of her children where on track for the ultimate happiness. Stacy met her husband, Ford in high school, and then married him, giving her three wonderful grandchildren. Lance met JC at such a young age; finally getting together once they came to terms with their sexuality and feelings for each other.

 _'And Rachel...'_ Diane smiled softly staring at her youngest child as she fingered the glass of a picture frame housing a picture of her and Nick. She always considered Rachel the baby of the family even though she was only two minutes younger than Lance. It took her a little bit longer to meet Nick and even longer to settle into a real relationship. And now...

"I feel like I wasted my life," Rachel said softly. She stared at the large photo hanging on the wall. Lance, JC, Stacy, Ford, her and Nick had all gotten together to get their picture taken as part of a gift for their parents' thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. The photo was part of a package that also contained just the three siblings together as well as each separate family and then everyone together to include Stacy's children. She remembered how she and the rest of the adults had to bribe Leighton, Keegan and Kellen to silence; which wasn't easy.

"Don't say that," Diane said going to her daughter, placing a hand on her back.

"How can I not?" Rachel gave a short laugh. There was no humor behind it. "I just spent the last ten years of my life loving a man who took less than a week to remove me from his life. He had my arrested Mom. Arrested. What did I do to deserve that? What did I do to deserve to be handcuffed and put in the back of a police car then be paraded through a police station like a common criminal?"

"Nothing Baby; you didn't deserve any of that," Diane said softly wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders pulling her into a sideways hug.

"Now it's... I never thought I'd be faced with this. I spent my teens and younger twenties following Lance around. I never had to pay for anything. Lance paid for everything. Then I met Nick and he just sort of took over. Mom, I'm thirty-four years old and I never even had a job. I'm no better than all those socialites running around Hollywood with their Daddies' credit cards."

"You are ten times better than any of those women!" Diane scolded. "Do not lump yourself with them!"

"Mom I have nothing. What I have in that bag sitting by the door is basically what I own. I don't have a penny to my name. I don't have a place to live or even a car. I had to ask Lance to buy me a plane ticket to come here. He's gonna end up paying for my lawyer. I'm gonna end up living with him again. How did I end up here? How did I end up like this?"

"I don't know what was going through Nick's head when he was doing this to you, but I'd like a minute alone with him."

"You'll have to get in line behind Lance and JC."

Diane shook her head. "Mommas always get first crack at boys who break their daughter's hearts."

"He did Mom," her voice cracked. Tears filled her eyes and the photograph in front of her blurred. "And I don't know if I'll ever be okay again."

*~*

"Just so I remember correctly... Rachel has no idea we are here?" JC asked as they were let in the arena after receiving their backstage VIP passes.

"Not a clue," Lance answered. After dropping Rachel off at LAX early in the morning for her flight to LAX, he and JC caught the next flight out. Landing in Jackson, Mississippi they made the three hour drive in a rental car to the arena the Backstreet Boys were performing at.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" JC asked as they made their way through the backstage area toward the dressing rooms.

"Hopefully not knocking him out." It wasn't a joke. After hearing Rachel crying on the phone to their mother and then watching as she painfully asked him to purchase a ticket home as soon as possible he snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore. He wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish in this trip. Judging by what happened over the last week it was probably pointless.

"There's a headline tomorrow: Bass Siblings arrested within days of each other." JC said.

"It would be worth it after what he's put Rachel through," he smiled and nodded toward some of the crew guys he knew. This wasn't the first time he'd been at a Backstreet Boy concert. "You might have to hit him though."

"What? Why?" JC asked surprised. "Not that I wouldn't do it. I would. I thought you'd want to."

"I do. But considering Rachel's still head over heels in love with him, she might take exception to me messing up his pretty face."

"So you want her mad at me?"

"She'll never be mad at you," Lance rolled his eyes. "If I do it, she'd look at it as an older brother throwing his weight around. If you do, you're just defending her."

"Okay," JC said slowly, shaking his head. "However you want to classify it."

"Like Heather wouldn't be completely pissed if you punched her husband even if it was deserved."

"She'd kick my ass, yell at me then probably cry all over me," JC chuckled. When they reached the dressing rooms, he stopped Lance. "Just... try not to hit him?"

"I won't hit him as soon as I see him," Lance promised. "But if when he opens his mouth and I don't like what comes out of it... no promises."

JC groaned and tilted his head back closing his head, shaking his head. He took a deep breath and entered the dressing room after Lance.

"NSYNC's in the house," Howie grinned as he looked up from his spot on the couch when the door opened revealing JC and Lance. He nudged Kevin, who was sitting next to him.

"Well lookie here," Kevin chuckled. "You two looking for jobs?"

"Sure, I can slum for awhile," JC laughed. His remark set off a bunch of digs back and forth.

"Ah man," Brian said when he came out of the bathroom in the dressing room and caught sight of the new people. "You aren't gonna hurt him or anything?"

"For right now? Just want to talk to him to see what the hell he was thinking when he had Rachel arrested."

"Arrested!"

If it hadn't been so serious, Lance would have laughed at the harmonies from the four men. They all started talking at once, shouting questions. He looked at JC who shrugged. "You guys didn't know?"

"No!" Kevin said surprised.

"If we had we would have saved you a trip and beat him up ourselves," AJ stated. "What the hell!"

"Jesus," Brian stated, shaking his head. "I didn't have a clue. He doesn't talk about her."

"Yeah. You can't even say her name without him getting angry and flipping out."

"Damn," Kevin shook his head. "Arrested. What a fucking idiot."

"Who's an idiot?

Nick froze inside the door when six pairs of eyes turned to face him. There was a slight jolt when he met the yellow-green gaze; a shade he hadn't had the opportunity to look into in a week. He had a feeling he was just being discussed and he hated it. With JC and Lance there, there was no other topic that would interest them this week. He'd been waiting all week for Lance to get in touch with him. It surprised him that so many days had passed.

"I can't believe you Nick," Brian spoke first, drawing his best friend's gaze away from Lance.

"What you were thinking Nicky?" AJ asked.

"Did she mean that little to you?" Lance asked. "Did my sister mean so little to you that you would just toss your relationship away like garbage?"

"She's the one who said it was over. She walked out on me. How am I the bad guy here?" Nick started to get defensive. The fight he and Rachel got into would not be fully placed on his shoulders.

"How are you..." JC choked. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

"What? What's so fucking unbelievable!"

"You had her arrested you mother fucker!" Lance shouted, moving closer to the blonde who seemed to freeze. "You've spent this whole week showing her she meant nothing to you. If that wasn't bad enough, you had her arrested. Put in handcuffs, paraded through the station, finger printed and put in a cell."

"What?" Nick whispered, feeling sick. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know."

Brian watched his best friend, seeing how he paled at Lance's words. He took a step forward. "Are you okay?"

Nick stared at Brian wide-eyed. "I never had her arrested Brian. My God... I would never... Jesus, I love her!"

"You've had a funny way of showing it this week," Lance could feel the heat of his words disappeared. When he comforted Nick, he had expected yelling and anger; indifference and a brush off. Nick looked like Lance had socked him in the gut. He looked like his feet could barely hold him.

"Just what...what do you think I've done?" Nick asked looking at Lance. "I tried to call her before we left on the tour but her phone just went straight to voicemail. I had no idea where she was. I didn't have time to track her down, I had to leave. But I kept trying to call. Then I wasn't even getting voicemail anymore, just a recording saying the number was no longer in service."

"That's because you turned off her phone!"

"I did not!" Nick's voice matched Lance's. "Why would I turn her phone off?"

"I don't know," Lance laughed. "Why did you do anything you did this week?"

"What did I do!" Nick yelled. "You obviously think I did something so tell me!"

"Stop it," Kevin stepped in between Lance and Nick. "Yelling is not going to solve anything."

Nick stared at Lance. His mind was working overtime. He still wasn't over his shock of finding Lance waiting for him. As the days passed the silence from both Rachel and Lance, he wasn't sure what to think other than how could a stupid fight completely wreck his relationship? "What happened this week because I swear to you Lance, I never had her phone turned off and I sure as hell wouldn't have had her arrested?"

He thought he was prepared for what Lance would tell him but he had no idea. The thought of her crying all alone in a hotel room for days tore at his heart. That image alone nearly brought him to his knees. "I never turned off her phone or any of her bank cards. You're positive this happened?"

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Lance eyes narrowed.

"No! But I never did that! Why would I?"

"Rachel thinks you're removing her from your life." JC said.

"What?" Nick gasped. Remove her... "No way..." He shook his head. "Why would I want to remove her from my life? She is my life! I would give up all this in a heartbeat for her. This isn't making any sense."

"Why was she arrested?" Brian asked.

"Jesus... she's not still in jail is she?" Nick panicked. "Is she there because of something I apparently said? I will call anyone right now and take it all back. I will fly back to California right now..."

"She's not still in jail, Nick; I bailed her out as soon as she called me."

Nick walked to the couch and sank down. Placing his elbows on his knees, he buried his head in his hands. "Why was she arrested Lance? What did I do?"

"Rachel went to your house yesterday to get some of her things," Lance paused when Nick raised his head to look at him. He was taken back by the amount of pain in the blue eyes. He tried to imagine how he'd feel if he found out JC was removing things from their house from someone else. It didn't feel good. He felt a rush of sympathy for Nick. The blonde looked like he had just been run over by a bus.

"She was moving out?"

"To be fair this is after you supposedly turned off her phone and denied her access to your bank account," JC told Nick. There was something fishy going on. Nick didn't look like a guy who had his girlfriend arrested. He looked bowled over by the events.

"The locks were all changed and the alarm code was different," Lance retold the story Rachel told him. "They were ready to let her go when she proved she lived here. I really don't think they knew she broke in through the garage door..."

"Who the fuck changed the locks?" Nick said, feeling anger course through him. Someone was playing a game with his relationship with Rachel. That was a definite no-no. Fuck with him all you want, but never ever fuck with Rachel.

"You didn't?" Brian asked. The guys had been quiet during all this; anything to finally get to the bottom of what was going on this week. They wanted the old-Nick back. The laughing, joking, goofing off Nick. Not this shell of a man who was able to perform on stage but revert the minute he was off.

"No!" Nick stood and started pacing the dressing room. "I love Rachel! I don't want to remove her from my life! I want her in my life. Now and forever! Why would I change the locks on my house? I sure as hell didn't receive a phone call from the alarm company about the alarm going off. Nor did I receive a phone call from a police officer asking about Rachel. If I had I sure as hell wouldn't have said to arrest her! God," he groaned. "Arrested. What happened? Do you know what she was charged with? Court date?"

"Breaking and Entering. Trespassing. She was charged, read her rights, finger printed and had her picture taken. They released her on bail. I don't know about a court date yet. I have my lawyer working on it."

"What a fucking mess." Nick rubbed his face with his hands before threading his fingers back through his blonde hair, leaving the locks in a spiky mess. "How is Rachel? Does she know you are here? Where is she?"

"She's really hurt, Nick." Lance told him and Nick couldn't even imagine. "She's actually here in Mississippi... not here at the arena, but home in Clinton staying with our parents. She flew here this morning to stay... I don't know how long. She didn't say."

"And she doesn't know we are here," JC cut in. "Lance was afraid of the repercussions if Rachel found out."

That brought a smile to Nick's face. "So you came here to what? Kick my ass?"

"Possibly," Lance said with a grin. "JC made me promise to let you talk first. I wanted to hit first and ask questions later."

"Guys, I know you're worried about Rachel," Kevin started. "But Nick, man, you need to find out who is doing this to you two."

"Yeah man," Howie spoke up. "Someone had the locks changed at your house. They were able to remove Rachel's phone from your account and cancel her bank card and credit cards."

"But who?" Nick asked. "No one has the access to do that. I never gave anyone permission to any of that stuff. Definitely didn't authorize anything."

"Maybe," AJ spoke up quietly. "You should start with the reason for your fight with Rachel in the first place."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At 11:05 Nick was running off stage after their final encore performance of the night. By 11:10 he was in the rental car with JC and Lance on US-82 heading toward the Interstate that would take them to Clinton. He bounced his leg in the backseat. He clutched a water bottle in one hand and a white hand towel in the other. There had been no time to shower or even change. Nick didn't want to waste any more time than what had already been wasted. Which explained why he was still wearing the clothes he came off the stage in: a black t-shirt and black pants.

It was an amazing feat that he was actually able to make it through the sound check party and the concert. He was supposed to be at the after party but the rest of the Boys decided to all show up to cover him even though it was only originally going to be him and Howie. Lance had knocked him on his ass.

What he had inadvertently put Rachel though this week was inexcusable. It could have all been avoided if he had just listened to her concerns about Erica. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. How could he have not seen through Erica? How did he not know what she had been doing behind his back? Why did he not listen to Rachel's concerns? How could he back a woman he'd just hired over the woman he had loved for ten years?

He was a moron.

He would be lucky if Rachel took him back. He wasn't sure if begging for forgiveness on his knees would work. He messed up. Bad. How did one go about apologizing for something they didn't do? It was his fault though. How could he have not known what Erica had been doing? How could he have not known about Rachel's cell phone, his bank accounts? God, what she must have thought about him when she realized what 'he'd' done.

Why didn't he chase after her when she stormed out of their house? Why didn't he try to find her? Why didn't he call Lance when he had to leave? Why didn't he listen when Rachel voiced her worries about Erica? Why did he get so defensive? Rachel had never been jealous of anyone they'd come across. He should have known by that alone 

"Thinking of what-ifs and should haves isn't going to help."

"I know," Nick sighed, answering Lance. He rubbed the towel over his face and through his hair before rubbing along his neck. "I don't even know how to fix this."

"How good are you at crawling?"

Nick snorted. "I've crawled plenty of times before. I don't think it will work in this situation. This is worse than anything I've ever put her through."

"You can sing her one of those crappy boy band songs?" JC offered with a smile.

"Without you all I'm going to be is," Lance and JC started singing. "In-complete."

"Cute," Nick rolled his eyes. "I liked how you picked our song as one of those 'crappy boy band songs'."

"No offense, really. It's just that Lance doesn't remember the lyrics to any of our songs," JC laughed as he unsuccessfully tried to dodge Lance's slap. It caught him on the thigh but it there wasn't a lot of power behind it. He easily caught Lance's hand with his and entwined their fingers.

"Tell her you refuse to go back on tour until you two make up," Lance shifted in his seat so he could hold on to JC's hands more comfortably.

"My God, she'd flip out on me," Nick said. "Then she'd call my bluff."

"Could always put a ring on it."

"Except for the fact that I don't have one and I don't want to cheapen the proposal by proposing just so she'll forgive me."

"You could always tell her she was right," JC offered.

"Yeah, women love that." Lance said.

"What do you know about women?"

"Enough not to get involved with one," Lance chuckled. As he took the exit for the Interstate that would take him south to Jackson, his face fell and he grew serious. "Listen Nick, you're forgetting one major fact here. My sister loves you. She has loved you for nearly ten years. Something like that you just can't turn off." He felt the grip on his hand tightened and he glanced out of the corner of his eyes, seeing a ghostly smile on JC's face. "Right now she's under the impression that you have been doing all this. She has no idea that she was played; that you were played."

"Once she learns that," JC spoke up. "The scales are gonna tip heavily in your favor."

"I hope so." 

*~*

Nick left JC and Lance half asleep on the couch in the Bass's living room. It was now a little after two in the morning. His time was limited. The guys were covering for him for the radio interviews they had but he had to be in Tuscaloosa by 4:30pm for the sound check party. He hoped he wouldn't be traveling alone.

He paused outside the closed door and took a deep breath. Rachel was sleeping on the other side of the door. He leaned his forehead against the door. This right here was one of the most important times in his life. Everything seemed to rest in Rachel's hands. She would either: tell him to take a hike or grab him and never let go. He hoped it was the latter. _'God I hope it's the latter.'_

Nick put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it in his hand and pushed the door open, careful not to make a sound. The room was familiar to him. He knew the layout well from staying in it when they visited the Bass Family. He shut the door softly behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he began to make out the shadows in the room. Keeping his eyes on the bed, he crossed the room and stood beside the bed looking down at Rachel. He could just make out her face, with her eyes closed in sleep. His hand itched to reach out and touch her; to brush her hair back and tuck it behind her ear.

He wasn't aware he was actually following through until he felt the silky strands beneath his fingers. When she emitted a soft sigh he wanted to crawl beneath the covers and pull her body to his and wrap his arms tightly around her. Sitting down on the bed he leaned over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Wake up Beautiful," he whispered, tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"Nick?" Rachel whispered keeping her eyes closed as she sought out the whispering touch. She didn't want to open her eyes and lose the dream. She wanted to keep him next to her even if only for a couple of hours.

"Yeah Baby, it's me," he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. "Open your eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel slowly blinked her eyes opened and started seeing Nick staring down at her. "Nick..." she gasped. She was at a loss for words. Nick was here in front of her. He was at her parents' house, in her bedroom. He was here. "I...what..."

Nick gave a small smile as he watched Rachel try to wake up and comprehend. "We need to talk." With those words, he watched as Rachel seemed to close up. It made his heart hurt.

"I don't think there is anything left to say," Rachel told him. Even as she spoke she fought back the tears. "You said all you had to say this week. Arrested Nick! You had me arrested!"

"No, no," Nick shook his head. "Please let me explain. If you're going to hate me, please hate me for the right reasons and not this."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel sat up, unable to keep lying down any longer. To keep from reaching for Nick, she leaned passed him to turn on the bedside table lamp. She closed her eyes when she caught mixture of cologne and sweat. She drew back and looked at Nick, taking in his appearance. From the blonde spikes in disarray as if he threaded his fingers through it many times to the black t-shirt, black pants and white K-Swiss sneakers. "Didn't you have a concert..." her eyes narrowed, "how did you know I was here?"

Nick threaded his hand back through his hair. "I promise I will answer your questions if you just let me explain." He closed his eyes in relief when Rachel nodded. "Yes I did have a concert tonight. In Tupelo. Lance and JC showed up before sound check."

"Lance and JC?" Rachel asked in surprised, her eyes widening. "How are they in Mississippi? I left them in California this morning."

Nick smiled, laughing softly. "They flew out after you to kick my ass."

Rachel gasped. "They didn't!" She leaned forward, cupping his chin in one hand. She turned it to the right and then to the left checking for bruises. She didn't see any blemishes marring his skin.

Nick raised his hand, taking a hold of her hand. He held it against his cheek. "They didn't hit me." He felt her fingers move, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You had me arrested, Nick!" Rachel tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his hold on her hand. She gave up the struggle and let him keep her hand in his. "You're gonna have to do better than that." She fought to keep her voice down; she didn't want to wake her parents.

"No," Nick stated shaking his head. "I didn't have you arrested Rachel; I swear to you. I would never... It wasn't me."

"It wasn't you?" Rachel repeated dumbfounded.

"I had no idea what's been happening all week. I didn't know anything until this afternoon when Lance told me."

"But how," Rachel whispered.

"You are the single most important person on my life," Nick stated squeezing her hand, happy that she was allowing him to continue to hold it. "I was trying to call you. I must have tried a hundred times. If I didn't have to leave, I would have turned over every nook and cranny of Los Angeles to find you. I love you." He reached up and brushed away a tear that had slipped from Rachel's green eyes with his thumb. "Our fight. You were right.

"Our fight? What?" She listened as Nick told her how the alarm company never called him, how he never told the police to arrest her. She listened as he told her how he confronted Erica and was horrified to hear the filth Erica had spewed once she was caught.

"Erica had me arrested?"

Nick nodded. "I didn't even know she changed the locks. Hell I don't even know my own alarm code now."

"I can't..." Rachel shook her head, looking down. She stared at their hands; hers encased in his. This whole week had been a lie. She had been a pawn in someone's game and she had placed the blame solely on Nick. He had been innocent this whole time. "She did this to get you?"

"Yeah," with his free hand he reached out and used the knuckle of his pointer finger to raise her chin so she'd look at him. "It would have never worked. I would have never let you go this easily."

Nick moved his hand up from her chin to her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her cheek catching a tear that fell when she closed her eyes. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Rachel. I know that doesn't even begin to heal any of the pain that I put you through this..." his words were cut off when Rachel flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back hugging her so tight; he nearly pulled her into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I love you," he whispered continuously in her ear.

Rachel cried softly against his neck, she held him tight, afraid to let go; afraid she'd wake up and find that this was just a dream. Nick was here holding her; whispering his love for her in her ear. His hands were stroking her back. He had told her he didn't have her arrested. This had been a game Erica had been playing. A game where she sought to come between her and Nick and eventually claim Nick to herself. A game she almost won. "I just... she did this to get you? She led me to believe that you were behind all those things happening to me? She had me arrested?"

"Yes," When Rachel lifted her head, he dried her tears. "I already have my lawyer on it in California. He's working to get all this cleared up and get this expunged off your record." He met her eyes, staring into the yellow-green gaze shining with tears. "I will do anything to make this up to you. The whole way here I tried thinking of how to fix this, fix us; nothing I came up with seems good enough for something this big."

"I should have dried my tears and flown to Chicago and fixed this."

"And I should have listened to you and not have gotten so defensive so quickly and we could have avoided the whole fight," Nick countered. "I'm a work in progress."

A small smile teased at Rachel's lips. She took both his hands in hers "What did you come up with on how to fix this?"

"JC suggested I sing you one of my crappy boy band songs." Nick felt the fist that had been squeezing his heart since Lance told him what happen loosen some.

"You think you can just serenade me with boy band songs?"

"Yes," Nick smirked, "because you love boy band songs."

Rachel looked down at their hands before raising her head to meet his blue gaze. "I love you."

"Even better," Nick smiled and leaned forward. "Can I kiss you?"

"You better," Rachel said right before his lips settled over hers. She dropped his hands and pushed the blanket out of her lap as she moved her lips with his. She raised her hands to cup Nick's face, feeling the scratch of his stubble against her palms. Free of the blanket she rose to her knees. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him.

When Rachel climbed into his lap, Nick broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, Rachel. There is no one else I'd rather be with than you. You are my whole world. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I thought I lost you," Rachel whispered her thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"Never," Nick whispered kissing her softly. "You will never lose me."

"I almost did." She ended the statement with a soft kiss.

"I won't let you lose me. I'm always going to be here. I will always be yours," Nick sealed the promise with a kiss. When the kiss ended, he continued to hold her unable to let her go. She laid her head down on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his back.

"You don't have to leave tonight do you?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence. "Tuscaloosa is only a couple hours from here. I don't want you to leave."

"I have to be back in time for sound check. The guys are covering for me during our interviews tomorrow morning. I'm not going anywhere and," he turned his head to look at her causing her to raise her head off his shoulder. "I want you to come with me." He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The smile she sent him caused his heart to stumble.

"No where else I'd rather be," Rachel assured him. She met his lips again, sighing into the kiss. "You're staying right here with me, right? Because I haven't had a good sleep in days. I kept dreaming of you. I'd reach out for you and wake when I realized you weren't there."

"Try and get me to leave you right now. I want to lay right here and hold you in my arms. There's been an empty space next to me for a week and I want that feeling to become a distant memory."

With a final kiss, Rachel climbed off Nick's lap and back beneath the blankets while Nick rose and kicked off his shoes. He unbuckled a white belt and pushed the black pants to the floor. Only when he was striped down to his underwear did he turn out the lamp and join Rachel in bed.

"I missed this," he whispered kissing the top of Rachel's head. The movement caused her to snuggle closer to his side. One of her legs settled between his.

"Me too," Rachel yawned.

"Sleep Baby."

"You'll still be here in the morning?" Rachel whispered her voice already thick with sleep.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

"I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Diane was in for a surprise when she opened her daughter's bedroom door to check on her after the night. She just wanted to peek in, make sure she was sleeping and then leave her daughter to get some much needed sleep while she made coffee and thought about what to make for breakfast.

She stood in the door way barely able to contain a startled cry that had bubbled up when she saw the sleeping figure with her daughter. She stared in shock at Nick trying to figure out when he arrived, how he got in the house. There were a million questions swirling in her head. She was ready to hate the man for what he did to her daughter, but as she looked at them sleeping, she couldn't find it in her. Something must have happened during the night while she slept. For their sake, she hoped so.

Quietly making her way into the bedroom, she gripped the blanket that had slipped down sometime during the night and pulled it back up their bodies tucking them in. Diane grimaced when Nick started moving. She froze in hopes he wouldn't wake up. She could only give an apologetic smile when his eyes opened and looked at her. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Nick stared at Diane confused until he realized where he was and how he got there. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Rachel was still sleeping, curled up against his side, her head rest on his chest right over his heart. He was pretty sure that neither of them moved the entire night. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," Diane answered. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Nick blinked a couple times trying to wake up. If it was only seven in the morning, they had only gotten a few hours of sleep. "We need to be on the road at one."

"You're taking her away from me?"

"I have to. I can't live without her," Nick spoke. "But I brought you a trade."

Diane's own heart grew hearing Nick's words. "A trade? Just what are you trying to offer me in place of my daughter?"

Nick grinned. "Lance."

"Lance?" Diane repeated.

"And JC. Last I saw them they were about ready to pass out on the couch."

Diane chuckled softly; happy that for at least a few hours, she'd have all her children with her. "Alright, but I expect a full story when everyone wakes up."

"Yes Ma'am," Nick grinned as Diane left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. With a yawn he turned his body more toward Rachel, tightening his arms around her. How he missed this! He pressed a kiss to the top of her head when she mumbled. "Shh... we don't have to get up yet."

"Good," Rachel whispered, holding him tight. "I don't want to move. I could stay like this, right here forever."

"Sounds good to me," he kissed the top of her head again and snuggled beneath the blankets bringing her closer to him before falling back asleep.

*~*

"I need better locks on my doors at night. Anyone can just wander in," Diane hid her smile behind her coffee cup as JC staggered into the kitchen. She took pity on the brunette and stood. "Sit," she steered him toward her vacant chair. After he was seated she took a coffee cup from the cupboard and poured a fresh cup and sat it in front of JC.

"Oh Diane," JC lifted the mug to his mouth, inhaling the aroma. "I love you; let's get married."

"Because I made you coffee?" Diane asked, amused.

"I have low standards," JC blew on the liquid before taking a sip.

"But he's very high maintenance."

Diane looked in the doorway and smiled seeing Lance. "What a surprise," she drew her middle child and only son into a hug. "I wasn't expecting either of you to be up for awhile yet."

"Two grown men on a couch? I'm surprised we slept at all," Lance said as he kissed his mother's cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat next to JC.

"Probably because you were so tired. What time did you get here last night?"

"Around two I think," Lance answered as he took a sip of the hot drink. "We didn't want to go to sleep in case Rachel wouldn't listen to Nick."

"Imagine my surprise when I opened the door this morning to check on Rachel and saw Nick in bed with her," Diane topped off her coffee cup at the table before she took a seat.

"I guess that means they made up," JC said with a yawn. "Good." 

"So what happened? I didn't know you two were coming here?"

"Rachel didn't either, so hopefully she'll still be in a forgiving mood when she wakes," Lance told his mother. "We flew out on the next flight after Rachel's and drove up to Tupelo to talk to Nick."

"You didn't hit him, did you?"

"No Mother, I didn't."

"Turns out he had no idea what was going on," JC explained starting to feel more awake with the more coffee he drank.

"No idea?" Diane questioned and listened in shock as both JC and Lance retold the story of what happened in Tupelo. "My word... how awful. Nick didn't know?"

JC shook his head. "Not a clue. After Erica confessed he started making phone calls trying to hopefully get Rachel cleared."

"I hope so."

*~*

"I can feel you staring at me," Rachel said with her eyes still closed, her lips curving into a smile.

"It's been almost a week since I saw you," Nick said, his smile matching Rachel's. 

Rachel opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. "How I wished we weren't at my parents' house right now."

Nick leaned over Rachel, dipping his head to give her a good morning kiss, which lasted longer than a typical one. He felt her hands move down his bare back brushing against the waist band of his boxer briefs. "Do not start something you can't finish," he murmured against her lips.

Rachel giggled but brought her hands back up, tracing his spine. She ran her fingers through his hair and brought his mouth back to hers. "Did you know," she asked when the kiss ended. "My favorite thing to do is kiss you."

"Now see, that is something I should have known a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel shrugged; her fingers still playing with his hair. "I figured you knew since I did it a lot."

"What else do you like to do concerning me?" Nick smirked when Rachel blushed.

"That will definitely start something that I can't finish," she picked her head up off the pillow to reach Nick's lips kissing him again. "Tonight."

"Count on it," Nick said kissing her again. When the kiss ended, he lay down on his back and pulled Rachel to him. She curled against her body, molding against him, like she was meant to be there. Her head rest on his chest, an arm on his stomach. He could smell coffee and wondered if anyone besides Diane was awake. He didn't even know what time it was; his phone was still in his pants pocket.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Does anyone - or you even - see me as some sort of spoiled... I guess socialite wouldn't work here..."

"Stop," Nick spoke before Rachel could even finish her question. "What kind of question is that? Where did that come from?"

Rachel sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt Nick move beside her as he too sat up. The blanket pooled to their laps and she worried her hands. "After all this... I guess... I just felt... I realized that basically my whole adult life I became some sort of 'kept woman'. First it was Lance. Then you took over. Sitting in a jail cell gave my mind a lot of time to wonder and think and well..."

"Stop it. You are not some spoiled socialite. Trust me," Nick stated. "I know those types well and you are the furthest thing from them. You aren't even remotely close."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I rate in the same company as Paris Hilton or whoever, but I definitely fall into the kept woman category."

Nick shook his head. "No. If you want split hairs then you probably fit into the definition of one, but I don't look at you like that," he reached out, cupping her chin to turn her to face him. "I look at it as me making enough money to provide for you. I look at it as you not having bust your butt working somewhere to make ends meet. You don't have to work because I make more than enough," he sent her a small smile. "And I like the fact that you can travel with me no matter where I have to be. I know you'll be with me. Maybe that's selfish of me."

"What's wrong with being selfish?" Rachel smiled at him.

Nick shook his head and maneuvered her down on the bed, leaning over her. "Just remember that I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. You're more important to me than music, the Backstreet Boys..." He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers down her cheek. The ringing of his cell phone broke the moment. "Sorry..." he said sheepishly. Before he rolled over to answer, he kissed her quickly.

Rachel lay back on the bed smiling toward the ceiling as she listened to Nick talk to Brian. When he laughed at something Brian said he looked over his shoulder at her, shooting her a grin. Her heart stumbled. His grin never failed to garner a reaction from her.

"Of course she forgave me. Who could say no to this face?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat up. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his back. She pressed her cheek against his. Brian must have cut a remark to Nick's question for Nick broke out into laughter. She hugged him tight; rocking slightly as he brought his free hand up to rest on her arm. She kissed his scruffy cheek. "I'm gonna go shower. Hopefully Mom will take pity on us and cook us breakfast." She climbed off the bed and was stopped when Nick caught her hand.

"Hold on," he spoke into the phone before he moved it away from his ear. He tugged on Rachel's hand pulling her back to him and between his legs. "I love you."

Rachel grinned and cupped his face with both her hands. "I love you too," she whispered before kissing him.

*~*

"Ha, you made a funny tonight!" Nick laughed before he walked away from Brian after handing him the pick he'd forgotten after Brian took the guitar.

"I'm so glad Nick apologized," Leighton yelled over the screams of the crowd as they enjoyed the banter back and forth between Brian and Nick.

Rachel laughed out loud, hugging her niece. "I am too, Leighton, I am too."

"The return of Frick and Frack!" Howie's voice echoed in the arena. The smile was huge on his face. He was glad to see Nick back to normal; able to joke and mess around on stage like he used to.

"If he was still being a buttface I wasn't going to come," she said seriously.

"Can you hear me?" Brian asked as he put on the microphone that wrapped around his head so he had his hands free to play his guitar.

"Leighton!" Stacy scolded but it was lost in the screams Brian's question drew.

"Well... he made Rachel cry and that's not cool."

"No it's not," Diane agreed as Brian gave a small lead in to the next song.

"This is so awesome!" Leighton shouted as the Backstreet Boys started playing their newest song _In A World Like This_. "I wish Lance and JC still did this. Now that would be awesome!"

Rachel laughed out loud. "Leighton, I want you to tell them that every time you talk to them." She looked back up at the stage as the song started. AJ had walked down the walkway in the middle of the fan pit out to the mini stage as he sang the first verse. Howie, Brian, Nick and Kevin had remained back on the main stage. Howie stood in the middle with Brian to his right. Kevin and Nick were on the left. Along with Brian, Nick also had a guitar.

She clapped her hands, dancing and singing along with Leighton through the chorus. Watching concerts from the crowd never happened for her, but since her family was there, she decided she wanted to watch with them and she was glad she made that decision. It was fun with her mom, Stacy and Leighton. JC and Lance were in the crowd as well but they were in a different section since they were a late decision to come. She felt bad they were separated but she figured if the men had sat with them, they would have been bombarded the entire concert. Then again, she wasn't sure JC and Lance would appreciate the close seats. Wanting to give Leighton a good time, she got them seats right in the front row on the other side of the mini walkway stage that circled around the fans in the pit.

When it came time for Nick's verse, she screamed loudly, throwing her hands in the air. Leighton screamed just as loudly. She smiled, her heart beating wildly, as he and Kevin stalked down the center of the walkway between the two fan pits. Kevin picked up the song after Nick and that was when Nick's eyes met hers. He grinned and winked at her. The wink caused dozens of girls to shriek and scream louder, waving their hands wildly. She let them have their moment thinking the wink was for them, but she knew better.

"I wanna play the guitar," Leighton stated during the chorus when Kevin and Nick leaned back to back as they sang. Rachel was disappointed Nick was on the opposite side not that she disliked Kevin. She just wanted to see Nick. AJ was still on the smaller walkway on their side. As he moved back to the center, he stopped in front of them and sang a line to Leighton. Before moving on, he slapped her hand in a high five.

"AJ's so cool!" She grinned at Rachel. "I want a tattoo."

Rachel laughed loudly looked at Stacy seeing the look on her face. She clapped her hands in time continuing to move her body. She noticed her mom doing the same and smiled. As she did with the entire concert, she kept her eyes on Nick watching him as he played to the crowd on the other side.

"I love Brian's voice," Diane leaned over and spoke in her daughter's ear as the chorus began again after Howie's part. She listened to him hit all the high notes like a proud Mama; happy that his voice wasn't more damaged after his bout with swine flu.

"Me too," Rachel told her mother with a grin. "Just don't tell Nick." She watched as he dropped to his knees still strumming on the guitar. She could imagine just how crazy the fans were going who were right in front of him. She knew how crazy she'd act if he did that in front of her. _'Liable to jump on the stage and climb on top of him.'_ She was startled when she felt an elbow to her side. She looked down at Leighton.

"Mom said to stop staring; you're drooling." She said matter-of-factly.

Rachel looked above her niece's head to meet her sister's smirk. She felt herself blush and was thankful the song ended and the screams drowned out anything Stacy could have said. The music immediately went into _I Want It That Way_ and there was no way anyone could be heard above the screams. Nothing less was expected for their most popular song. It was the last song they would play aside from the two encores they were performing.

"Do you need to go backstage?" Diane asked her daughter.

"Soon," she spoke looking back at the stage. Again Nick was on the other side of the stage, never venturing over in her direction. It made her a little sad, but she understood. She was able to have Nick's attention any time she wanted, but these fans that were crammed in the arena; this might have been their only chance to see the Backstreet Boys. She could wait three more songs.

All too soon she was hugging her mother good bye as the song ended and the Backstreet Boys said their goodbyes and ducked backstage.

"I love you," Diane hugged her daughter tight tuning out the screams and thumping of feet as the fans willed the band to come back on stage a second time. Everyone knew there was a certain song that hadn't been played yet.

"I love you too Mom, thank you," she whispered in her mother's ear. "We'll be back for a visit soon." She turned toward her sister, hugging her tight.

"Next time, try to stay longer," Stacy chided as she returned Rachel's hug.

"I will," Rachel promised then drew Leighton into a hug. "You have a good time?"

"The best!" Leighton grinned wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. "I'm so glad I came. I'm so glad you and Nick made up."

"Me too," Rachel said seriously.

"You two should just get married."

Rachel gasped at Leighton's words, caught off guard. She sent a look toward her sister who was nearly doubled over laughing. She turned to look at her mother who was doing her best not to laugh. "Who put you up to that? Your mom? Grandma?"

"Grandpa," Leighton giggled hugging her aunt. "Tell the guys bye for me and that they were awesome! So awesome! One Direction has nothing on them!"

Rachel laughed. "I will." She bid her family a final good bye before walking along the aisle apologizing for getting in people's way. The music started once again and the screams were deafening. With a grin and a shake of her head, she finally made her way to the farthest corner of the stage. She held the badge hanging on the lanyard around her neck up for the security guard to see. The guard smiled at her and helped her climb up on the stage where she was able to sneak around the equipment and get backstage.

The atmosphere was rocking. She could hear the screams and shouts backstage just as she could in the middle of it. There were plenty of fans who still loved Backstreet Boys. There was a little sadness she was missing it; she loved watching them perform. But it was more important to be back here meeting Nick the minute he came off stage. She had already missed too many tour dates. She wasn't going to miss another.

The song flew by. In the midst of the screams and shrieks they ducked down below stage. She saw AJ first then Brian and there was he was. He was breathing heavy and sweat beaded on his face. She didn't care though. The smile he sent her was big and bright. She rushed forward and into his arms, mindless of the sweat. The microphone he wore hooked to his ear for the fast numbers where they danced, was already resting on his chest. It dug a little into her skin but she ignored it. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist, holding her just as tightly as she held him.

She laughed softly, breathing him in, not caring he was wet with sweat; happy that Lance and JC hadn't left her in the hotel room to die. If that had happened she wouldn't be here at the moment and right there with Nick was the place she always wanted to be.


End file.
